dayseventsthatshooktheworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Life of Christ
Life of Christ The Life and death of Christ are events that nearly everyone in the world has herd of whether they are Christian, Buddhist, Muslim, Jewish or Atheist. The life of Christ, his birth, miracles and crucifixion are all huge word changing days that shook and impacted the world. As Mark Hopkins (an American educator and theologian) said, “No revolution that has taken place in society can be compared to that which has been produced by the words of Jesus Christ.” Jesus Christ has had a massive effect on the world from the first century all the way up to the present 21st century, through the medieval times, and both world wars to today Jesus Christ has influenced billions of people around the globe. Jesus was the beginning of the new religion ‘Christianity’, Christians believe that Jesus was the son of God and died on the cross and rose again to save us from our sins and hell. Josephus records “Pilate condemned him Jesus to be crucified and to die. And those who had become his disciples did not abandon his discipleship.” With Jesus and Christianity came the Bible including the Old and New Testaments and the Bible is now the most sold book ever. If Jesus had not existed there would only be the first five books of the Bible that form the Jewish Torah. Jesus created what has become one of the world’s larges religions with 2.1 billion people (close to one third of world population) around the globe claiming to be Christian and follow Jesus. During his life Jesus preached Gods new Testiment, to bring the Jewish people to salvation. During his travels Jesus Christ performed many miracles and taught many parables educating people of the life they should be living. Jesus made huge claims including that he was the son of God but also that “I am is the way and the truth and the life. No one comes to the Father except through me Jesus” (John 14:6 NIV) thus Christianity was formed. Jesus has had a huge effect on people during history for example during the Middle Ages the Catholic Church had enormous power and influence over the people. Although the church in the Middle Ages used their power to their benefit and did not follow the main values of Christianity the fact is Jesus was the reason the church was created. The catholic church of the Middle Ages controlled education, hospitals, printing and many other aspects of life. Also during the Middle Ages was the Crusades. Inspired by the Catholic Church and therefore Jesus. The Crusades aimed at defeating the Muslims and seize back the Holy Land and convert everybody to Christianity, although all 3 of the Crusades failed and Jerusalem remained in the Muslims control. Throughout history all the way to the present day Jesus Christ has had an enormous impact on people and history itself as was outlined briefly above. Josephus a famous historian notes that Jesus did exist and “his conduct was good, and he was known to be virtuous.” Ernest Renan (French historian and religious scholar) said, “Jesus was the greatest religious genius that ever lived. His beauty is eternal, and his reign shall never end. Jesus is in every way unique, and nothing can be compared to him.” Outlining Jesus Christs huge effect and importance to history and us. Sources : Images: : http://rbytes.net/software/christ-the-light-screensaver-review/ : http://catholiceducation.org/articles/history/world/wh0010.html : Websites: : http://carm.org/regarding-quotes-historian-josephus-about-jesus (viewed 18 Apr. 12) : www.whoisjesus-really.com/english/impact.htm (viewed 18 Apr. 12) : http://www.why-jesus.com/ (viewed 18 Apr. 12) : http://www.biblegateway.com/ (viewed 18 Apr. 12)